


[Podfic] the subjectivity of pain

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: [Podfic] dangerous sentiments [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Autistic Julian Bashir, Chronic Pain, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s02e23 Crossover, Internalised ableism, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Secret Relationship, they sure have a lot of issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Garak's headaches get worse as he readjusts to losing the wire, and Julian struggles with old feelings of alienation - while both of them try to figure out where their relationship is going.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: [Podfic] dangerous sentiments [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077545
Kudos: 4





	[Podfic] the subjectivity of pain

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the subjectivity of pain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880828) by [pyrrhic_victory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrrhic_victory/pseuds/pyrrhic_victory). 



## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/02.-the-subjectivity-of-pain/02.%20the%20subjectivity%20of%20pain.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/02.-the-subjectivity-of-pain/02.%20the%20subjectivity%20of%20pain.mp3) | 51 MB | 1:13:21  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/02.-the-subjectivity-of-pain/02.%20the%20subjectivity%20of%20pain.m4b)  
  
| 85 MB | 1:13:21


End file.
